


White Day Tradition

by SakuraNeko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10305731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraNeko/pseuds/SakuraNeko
Summary: It's White Day and Victor decides to spoil Yuuri all over again!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, better late than never. It's still March 14 where I am, so I'm glad I was able to get this out. It's a companion piece to my Valentine's Day fic, but you don't need to have read that first.

Yuuri woke up on March 14th to the smell of coffee and wet Makkachin kisses. It felt like pretty much every other morning as he forced himself to grab his glasses and get out of bed. He pet Makkachin, who happily followed him on his morning routine. He really never was a morning person, and as much as he wished that would change, he didn’t see it happening any time soon. He made his way to the kitchen and Victor greeted him with a cup of coffee, just what he needed to get motivated in the morning. Yuuri sat on the sofa sipping at his drink. 

“I made a dinner reservation for us tonight at 7,” Victor remarked as Yuuri drank his coffee.

“Mmm,” Yuuri mumbled a reply not fully awake yet. This wasn’t unusual for them to go out for a fancy meal every now and then, so Yuuri really thought nothing of it.

“Want anything for breakfast?” Victor called from the kitchen. Yuuri shook his head ‘no’, knowing that Victor could see him from where he sat. “Okay, well after you finish that, get dressed and we’ll go to the rink.”

“Mmm,” Yuuri mumbled again, he wouldn’t truly be awake until he got some cold Russian air in his lungs as they traveled to the rink. It was starting to get a bit more mild by mid-March, but still cold enough that he needed his hat and gloves when he went outside.

They would have the rink to themselves for a little while, not many people showed up for opening time on Tuesday mornings. They made it to the rink and began their warm-up before moving onto the ice. Yuuri skated a few laps. Worlds was a little over two weeks away, so this was the time where he really needed to focus. This would be the first competition that he would compete against Victor since his return at Russian Nationals. Of course it was going to be difficult, but this is what Yuuri wanted. Standing on the ice as an equal to the man he had looked up to most of his life. He glanced over to Victor who was skating lazy patterns across the ice. 

Yuuri should have expected the dedication and energy Victor put forth since coming back to skating. To say that he was impressed was an understatement. Victor always had been an inspiration and still was.

“Yuuri,” Victor said cheerfully, “I want to see you run through your free skate. It’s good to practice full routines the closer we are to competition. That way we can pinpoint what areas you need to focus on.”

“Okay,” Yuuri replied as he skated toward the middle of the rink and took the starting pose for ‘Yuri on Ice’. Victor skated to the edge of the rink.

He had performed this routine so many times over the last several months that he believed he could do it in his sleep. Even without music he was able to keep time. He took a deep breath before lifting his hands and raising his face toward the ceiling, almost as a prayer. This was the choreography that had let him beat Victor’s world record. The choreography that Victor had made himself. That told the story of Yuuri’s career and how it evolved when Victor came into his life. The routine itself had evolved since he started using it in competitions all thanks to his dedicated coach. He tried to keep his movements fluid, picturing in his mind how he wanted to be seen on the ice. He and Victor had recorded and watched him do this routine over and over, so he knew how he should position his body. His landing was a little shaky on the quad flip at the end of his program. He took the final pose, his arm outstretched towards Victor.

“That was great,” Victor exclaimed skating towards him, “keep it up for Helsinki and I think you’ll have a chance at gold.” Victor drew him into a hug, resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. “I think the quad flip is still going to be the most difficult part, but I know you can do it.”

“Mmm,” Yuuri replied, hugging Victor back, “Do you think you’re going to be ready in two weeks?”

“Of course,” he smiled, “Want to watch me do my routine now?” 

“Yeah,” Yuuri smiled back and skated to the edge of the rink. It was so easy for him to lose himself watching Victor skate, and private performances like this were even better. In fact, after being such a big fan of Victor’s it felt like a dream come true being able to watch his practice sessions. His movements were graceful and heartfelt. Yuuri noticed that Victor was grinning during his performance, definitely not fitting the mood of the piece.

“What were you grinning about?” Yuuri asked after Victor finished his routine.

“Just thinking about tonight,” he replied. The dinner reservation.

After they finished skating, the went back to the apartment for lunch. They took Makkachin out for an afternoon walk and enjoyed what little sunshine they were going to see that day. 

“So where are we going tonight?” Yuuri asked as the walked at the park.

“It’s a surprise,” Victor replied, “We haven’t been there before, but I think you’ll like it.”

“It’s somewhere fancy, isn’t it?” Yuuri squinted at him.

“Hmm, maybe,” he replied sheepishly.

“Like how fancy?” Yuuri questioned.

“Like suit and tie fancy,” Victor said. Yuuri sighed. “I promise it won’t be too bad,” Victor pouted a little, “And anyways I wanted to do something nice for you today?”

“Why’s that?” Yuuri’s eyebrows raised.

“Well, because it’s White Day, right?” he said simply. Yuuri’s eyes widened, finally realizing exactly what day it was and why Victor was taking him to a fancy dinner tonight. “You forgot didn’t you?” Victor questioned after seeing Yuuri’s wide-eyed stare.

“Yeah, I did,” he admitted. Yuuri was used to having reminders all around him leading up to the day in Japan. There were advertisements everywhere he went and commercials on TV. However, in Russia, a country that doesn’t celebrate White Day, he had completely forgotten. “I’m so sorry, Victor.”

“No, no, don’t get upset,” Victor wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “I forget more things between the two of us. And anyways, I think we’ll both enjoy tonight.” Yuuri leaned into his touch.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Yuuri relaxed. Victor was really the more forgetful between them, but that still didn’t diminish the sinking feeling that Yuuri felt at forgetting the holiday.

That night Yuuri got dressed in a dark steel blue suit that Victor had helped him pick out with a matching tie, and a white shirt. Victor was dressed in a medium gray suit with a black tie and a white shirt.

“Are you ready to go?” Victor asked admiring Yuuri in the suit he picked out.

“Yes,” Yuuri replied tugging on his sleeve to straighten it. Victor called them a taxi and they made their way through busy downtown streets, stopping at a hotel near the center of town. When they enter the lobby of the hotel, Yuuri can tell right away that the hotel is way more expensive than he would normally go to. The ceilings are at least two stories high, there are marble floors, and the only lighting seems to be provided by crystal chandeliers and golden wall sconces. 

Victor leads him to a restaurant in the hotel, and after confirming their reservation, they are led to a table, and given the menu. There aren’t many people dining. It’s a Tuesday, and White Day isn’t celebrated in Russia. The restaurant is just as ornate as the lobby had been. Yuuri looked around admiring all of the decorative touches. The gold accents made everything in sight sparkle.

“So, what do you think?” Victor smiles.

“It’s gorgeous, more than I expected really.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Yuuri looked at the menu, not able to read any of the text. He had gotten use to Victor ordering for him when they went out and after trying several dishes, he was pretty assured that Victor understood what he liked. Victor spoke in Russian to the waiter when he took the order, quickly returning with a bottle of wine Victor had apparently picked out. The waiter poured two glasses before leaving the table. Victor took his glass and held it toward Yuuri who clinked his glass against his.

“To us,” Victor’s tone serious, “to a wonderful evening on our first White Day together.”

“To us,” Yuuri agreed before taking a sip of the crimson liquid.

“I’ve never been to this restaurant before either,” Victor remarks watching Yuuri still taking in the decor, “I’ve heard that it’s very popular on Valentine’s Day, filling up weeks in advance.”

“I can see why,” Yuuri said looking back toward Victor. The restaurant was very lavish and romantic, so it was no wonder couples came here on Valentine’s Day. “I still feel bad about forgetting that it was today. I need to make a notification in my phone for next year.”

“It’s okay, Love,” and Yuuri could tell he really meant it. Their food came a short time later, and as usual the dishes that Victor picked out were pretty tasty, even if they were very different from Japanese cuisine.

“Thank you for taking me out tonight, Victor,” Yuuri said after Victor had paid the bill for the meal. Yuuri reached across the table for his hand. A gesture that he had become more comfortable doing in public.  
“No problem, but the night is far from over,” his eyes darkened as he looked into Yuuri’s.

“Oh really, what are we doing next?” 

“Come on, let’s go!” Victor said standing up and taking Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri followed him as he lead them to the hotel elevator.

“You got us a room here?” Yuuri questioned.

“Mhm,” Victor nodded as he pressed the button for the top floor. Victor unlocked the door of the room they would be staying in, “After you.” Yuuri walked into the dark room, reaching for the light switch on the wall. When he flicked on the switch he noticed just how luxurious their room was, starting with the fact that there were even multiple rooms. It seems not only the restaurant was fancy at this hotel. He noticed an ice bucket with a bottle of champaign. Of course Victor would get them champaign. There was also a small box next to the bucket, he lifted the lid and saw a beautifully decorated cake.

“You thought of everything haven’t you?” Yuuri remarked smiling at him. Victor just smiled back, letting Yuuri discover everything on his own. He noticed that there was a balcony right off the seating area. Saint Petersburg below them, illuminated hundreds of shining lights. He walked to the bedroom and saw a large box sitting on the bed.

“Go ahead, open it, it’s for you,” Victor said when he saw Yuuri hesitating. Yuuri removed the lid from the white box and was confronted with a blue material. He picked it up, letting it flow over his hands. It was a dark blue silk robe, no doubt by some designer label he’d never heard of.

“Victor...this is too much,” Yuuri turned to look at him.

“Nonsense. Nothing is too much for you, Yuuri,” he replied.

“Thank you so much, for everything,” he grinned as he rubbed the silk between his fingers.

“You’re welcome. Now how about you try on that robe. I’ve been dying to see what it looks like on you.” Victor removed his suit jacket and tie before sitting on the plush armchair beside the bed. Yuuri smiled and began undressing, carefully hanging his suit on the provided hangers in the closet. He picked up the robe from the box and noticed something else fall out of the box. A pair of matching boxers, it was a set. He removed the ones he was wearing, slipping the new pair on. They felt so smooth against his legs. He pulled on the robe as well, the hem hit right above his knees. The silk brushing against his body felt wonderful, soft and warm.

“Well, how do I look?” Yuuri asked shyly.

“I’d like a closer look,” Victor replied, leaning forward in his chair a little. Yuuri stepped toward him, getting within arm's reach. “Perfect, even better than I imagined.” He ran his hand up Yuuri’s thigh under the robe before coming in contact with the silk boxers. His hand wrapped around Yuuri’s back, pulling him into his lap. “Yuuri, you’re too sexy.” Yuuri blushed at the compliment and wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck before kissing him. Victor’s hands rubbed up and down his back, smoothing over the silk and giving Yuuri goosebumps. Yuuri groaned into their kiss when Victor’s tongue moved into his mouth. The lingering taste of the wine from dinner on his lips, it was intoxicating. Yuuri pushed his fingers into Victor’s hair at the base of his neck, knowing that was one of his weak spots. Victor let him know it by moaning into his mouth as Yuuri pulled gently at the hair there.  
“Yuuri, you’re too much.”

“Am I?” Yuuri grinned, his confidence growing as he watched Victor melt before him. Yuuri kissed him again before sliding off his lap and onto the floor in front of him, hands reaching towards the belt of Victor’s pants. Yuuri undid the button of the pants and the zipper before pushing his hand against Victor’s clothed erection. He wasn’t fully hard yet, but Yuuri would see to that. 

“Truly, you are,” Victor huffed as he looked down at Yuuri as he stroked his hardening member. Yuuri pushed Victor’s briefs out of the way, enjoying the display. Victor panting, a pink blush gracing his cheeks, and his button-up shirt bunched up in places sure to be wrinkled tomorrow. But that was a problem for future Victor to deal with. Yuuri kissed the side of his cock making Victor whine at the contact. 

“Feeling good?” Yuuri smirked before taking Victor’s penis into his mouth. 

“Ahh,” Victor threaded his hands into Yuuri’s soft hair and closed his eyes. 

“Look at me, Victor,” Yuuri said pulling off of him. Victor made a frustrated noise but managed to open his eyes and look into Yuuri’s dark brown ones. “Good,” he said before taking him into his mouth again. He licked at the tip, tasting Victor on his tongue. He swirled his tongue along the underside of the head, right where he knew Victor was most sensitive.

“Mmhh, Yuuri,” Victor bit his lip, not daring to look away from those brown eyes that were so focused on him. He sucked gently, taking Victor further into his mouth. Bobbing his head, setting a pace that was sure to send Victor over the edge. He moaned around Victor’s cock, enjoying all of Victor’s focused attention and how he filled his mouth. Yuuri rubbed at Victor’s thighs, feeling the muscles tensing under his suit pants.

“I’m so close,” Victor said, still running his hands through Yuuri’s hair, never looking away for a second. Yuuri continued at the same steady pace encouraging Victor to let go. Victor came with a shout, eyes squinting but still open and focused on Yuuri who swallowed everything. Victor relaxed back in the chair, letting his head fall back. “That was so good.” Yuuri smiled at the praise, he enjoyed doing that with Victor. Yuuri pulled at his hand, helping Victor out of his pants and briefs before leading him to the bed. Victor was more than happy to comply as he lay back on the sheets.

“I think someone still has too many clothes on,” Yuuri said straddling Victor’s waist, his hands reaching for the buttons on Victor’s shirt. Yuuri’s hands ghosted over the muscles of Victor’s abdomen, enjoying the way they shifted with every breath.

“And it’s certainly not you,” Victor laughed hand rubbing at one of Yuuri’s nipples from where the robe had fallen open. Yuuri pushed his shirt to the side and began placing kisses on Victor’s well defined chest. “Haaa, such a tease.” Victor sat up, removing his shirt the rest of the way. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the lube and a condom that he had put there earlier, handing them to Yuuri. Victor lay back and spread his legs apart, anticipating what Yuuri was going to do with him. Yuuri poured some lube on his fingers before rubbing them against Victor’s entrance. He spread the lube around making Victor slick. More lube joined his fingers before pushing one into Victor. He soon added a second as Victor moved around impatiently.

“Yuuri…” he whined.

“What’s wrong, Vitya?” Yuuri asked before adding a third finger. Yuuri knew this game. Victor wanted him to go faster, but he was enjoying himself and really he wanted to make sure that Victor wouldn’t get hurt. Yuuri moved the fingers around inside Victor, searching for his prostate. He knew when he found it by the sounds that Victor let out, his body shaking ever so slightly.

“Right there,” Victor said, grinding against the fingers inside him, “I’m ready, Yuuri. Please.” He was use to this begging, something that Victor did during sex and Yuuri was all too happy to oblige him. Yuuri pushed his boxers off, opting to leave the silk robe on. He put on the condom, adding more lube to himself and Victor before pushing the head of his cock against Victor. He was able to push inside with ease. Yuuri paused to enjoy the warm, pulsing sensation of being inside Victor.

“Yuuri,” Victor whined again.

“Okay,” he laughed, “so needy.” Yuuri picked up the pace, thrusting into Victor. 

“That robe kind of tickles,” Victor remarked as he felt the soft material brushing against his thighs with every thrust.

“Sorry, I can take it off,” Yuuri stopped thrusting and moved to take off the robe.

“No, don’t,” Victor said grabbing onto the sleeve, “I didn’t say it was bad, and anyways it looks really hot on you.” Yuuri resumed thrusting, grabbing under Victor’s knees to pull him closer. “Mmmm,” Victor grabbed hold of Yuuri’s forearm trying to get more contact with him. Yuuri grabbed Victor’s hand forcing it against the bed and threading their fingers together. He thrust faster, sweat collecting on his brow. He gripped Victor’s erection in his other hand, moving in time with his thrusts. Victor came without warning, the warm liquid spreading over his stomach.

“Vic-victor, I’m going to cum,” Yuuri panted, looking at the man underneath him. His cheeks were rosy, his eyes glossed over with tears at the corners, and he just looked satisfied.

Victor groaned squeezing Yuuri’s hand in his. That was all the encouragement that he needed before sending him over the edge. 

“Mmmhh, Victor,” Yuuri thrust into him again riding out his orgasm. Yuuri pulled out, removing the condom, and lay next to Victor as they both tried to catch their breath. “That was great.”

“Mhm,” Victor’s fingers glided over Yuuri’s shoulder, sending goosebumps down his arm, “How about we celebrate with some of that cake and champagne? Sex always works up an appetite.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Yuuri responded. He moved to the bathroom to clean himself up, also passing a wet rag to Victor. There were plates and cutlery in the small kitchen area. Yuuri brought everything into the bedroom. After the champagne was poured and the cake plated, they sat back against the headboard and enjoyed the view they had from the bedroom window of a sleepy Saint Petersburg. 

“Happy White Day, Victor,” Yuuri said holding out his glass.

“Happy White Day to you too, Yuuri,” he said clinking their glasses together. 

“I can’t believe you planned all this without me knowing about it,” Yuuri said.

“It was a little difficult. To be fair I had some help from Yurio and Georgi,” Victor replied, “It’s hard to slip away from you unnoticed.”

“What about Makkachin?” Yuuri panicked, suddenly realizing that they weren’t going home tonight.

“Don’t worry. I’m having Yurio stay over at our place tonight,” Victor smiled.

“Okay, that’s good,” Yuuri leaned against Victor, “This hotel is so nice, thank you again.”

“It is, I think we’ll have to make this a White Day tradition.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm planning to write some more for this fandom, it's made me feel more creative than I have in years. Happy White Day dear readers!


End file.
